The present invention relates to a snap button consisting of a pair of a male snap and a female snap.
A snap button consisting of a pair of a male snap and a female snap are commonly used for clothes, bags, etc. in their cloths or parts to be put together. The male snap and the female snap are fixed onto one of the cloths and the other, respectively, and the cloths are closed or opened by a user engaging or disengaging a cylindrical projection of the male snap to or from a projection-receiving space of the female snap. In such a snap button, when a user pulls the male snap-side cloth relative to the female cloth to remove the male snap from the female snap, sometimes the male snap would be hard to be removed because the projection of the male snap rotates on its own axis within the projection-receiving space of the female snap, and the male snap rotates relative to the female snap, relieving the pull force. In addition, a relative rotation between a male snap and a female snap can arise during usual motion such that a user wearing clothes with the male and female snaps fixed moves.
To cope with the above-matter that a male snap would be hard to be removed from a female snap (an off-action) due to a rotation of the male snap relative to the female snap, any measures could be taken to limit a relative rotation between the male and female snaps. In this case, a relative rotation between a male snap and a female snap, which can arise during usual motion such that a user wearing clothes with the male and female snaps fixed moves, could be limited. However, if a rotation between the snaps during usual motion of use is not permitted, there is a probability that cloth parts around the snaps or the snaps themselves will be damaged.
In view of the problems as mentioned above, an object of the present invention is to provide a snap button which can limit a rotation between a male snap and a female snap at the time of doing an off-action to remove the male snap from the female snap, and permit a rotation between the snaps during usual of use.